A Dragon's tale
by Rainshine101
Summary: Here's a story about Dragonheart's life. How he met Rainshine and how they have so much in common. Dragonheart. A pony and dragon hybrid. This is their story. OcXOc Note: This has nothing to do with my other stories. Just a little something i got while watching Lion king.
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon's tale

**Alright. i got this idea while was watching Lion king. I do not own the name Taka****, or scar. But Dragon-heart is mine. ill later put a link to what Dragon-heart looks like. Dragonheart, a story of a true dragon. But for now. He's a hybrid, body of a pony head, tail and eyes of a dragon. His cutie mark is a heart with fire behind it. His hoofs is like claws so it's a paw. He does have a mane that goes forward, like spiked forward.  
**

Dragon-Heart. Half dragon, half pony. He was raised in the far dark moutians. His father was a earth pony while his mother was a dragon. His mother already had a son with the king, but his evil side made her leave. Then she met the male earth pony. They fill in love and thus was how Dargonheart was made.

This is his story.

When he was just a few months old, other dragons called him useless monster and different. Due to his appearance. The king ordered guards to kill his father. After his father's death, His mother became very protective of him. Thou the king ordered her to give Dragonheart to him. So, he may 'Play' with his older son Taka.

Just a few years old, he spread happiness throughout the mountains. No matter what other dragons did. He would always smile and carry on and always showed kindness towards the females. Taka, his older step brother became jealous of how close Dragonheart to his mother. Almost a teen, Dragonheart got scar from his brother. It was from a match, a challenge.

Then Taka began to mock him. Dragonheart roared and swiped at him with his claws. 3 deep scars were across his eye. Taka exiled him to the woods below and to never come back.

After while he stayed away from his homeland even though his mother begged him to come back. He never did and he stayed in the woods and trees below the moutains. Discouarged about the way he looked, he avoided everything and barly ate. His wings were barly strong enouth to lift him up, but he could still fly well.

He doesn't have a heart of an evil dragon, but of a true dragon. He's kind, He's layol, He's friendly and he just wished the other dragons saw that.

One night, he walked alone in the filds and stared into the water in front of him. Was he really a monster. He didn't know.

Dragonheart and Rainshine. This is their story.

"Hey!"

Dragonheart's heart skipped a beat. He glanced behind his back and saw a blue peguesas. She had a rainbow mane and rosy eyes. She glanced at him as she got closer.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Dragonheart quickly stood up, nearly falling into the water behind him. "S-Stay away from me! I-I'm a monster!"

"pfft .Monster? " She laughed. "Nopony's a monster or a dragon...er..Dragonpony?"

Dragonheart began to take steps back.

"Are you a dragon..or.." She asked getting clsoer. "Or are you a pony?"

He sighed. It was clear that this mare was not afaid of him. Just curious.

"H-half." He said trying not to make eye contact with the pony who was now sitting next to him. "I-i'm half pony, half dragon."

"That is.." She began with an emotionless face. Then she waved her hoofs up in happiness. , "Awesome!"

"W-What?" Dragonheart looked at her confusin. "how could that be awesome?"

"It just is." She grinned widely holding out her hoof she smiled. "The names Rainshine."

"Dragonheart." He said gently shaking her hoof with his claw. "Then name's Dragonheart."

Rainshine smiled and gazed at the stars above. "You know what Dragonheart?"

"Hmm?"

Rainshine leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. "Something tells me we are going to be best friends."

He blushed. "F-Friends?"

"Well, of course!" She pulled her head away. "We are the same. You and me."

**Soooo...yeah. not that much to say. But a long chapter about 700 words.. **


	2. Chapter 2: A horrible past

**Hey! guys! here's page 2! and tell** **me what you think please! :)**

"eeyup!" She laughed, then her voice got serious. "Youre not the only one who get's treated differently."

His eyes widen. "How did you..-"

"your scar." She said pointing at it. "I'm guessing you got that scar in a fight?"

"Yes." He said softly. He tried not to remember but it somehow got to him. He opened his eyes and responded. "Yes i did."

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Dragonheart asked. "My back story is kinda-"

"I know." She cutten softly, She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I been there before, i know how you're feeling."

"Well."

"before you start.." Rainshine opened her wings and stood up. "Can we go for a flight? It calms me down."

"Yes." He answered, spearing out his wings. "Of course, let's go."

00000

0000

0000000000000000

"Soo.. Rainshine." Dragonheart beagan. He held his head low towards the ground as he flew. He didn't make any eye contact at first, then he stole a glance at her. Rainshine was also staring at the ground, It almost looked like she was about to cry. She gave a sigh, flapping her wings to stay at the rate of Dragonheart. He suddenly felt like he should just shut up for a moment. But he wanted to talk. He had a friend for the first time. He cleared his throat. "Do you want-"

"Y-Yeah." She said softly looking away with watery eyes. "J-Just give me a moment."

Dragonheart nodded. He waited.

"Before i was born. My mother and father were happy. They had a son named Shinning Shield."

"I'm guessing you had a great family."

"Yeah." She answered softly, Then her face got dark. "But all that changed on that one day."

"One day?"

"Yes... The day when i was born."

-Flashback-

00000

00000

0000000000000000000

"My father was a unicorn while my mother was a blue earth pony."

_"Congrats! Mr. and Mrs. Shine!" The doctor held up a crying blue filly. "It's a filly Pegasus."_

_"A-A Pegasus?" They both gasped in shock._

_"H-How could that be?" Mother asked. She looked towards her husband. "I-I'm a earth pony, he's a unicorn! How is it possible?"_

_"My an sisters were all unicorns, her an sisters were all earth ponies." Father began walking towards the doctor. He pointed a hoof towards the sleeping filly with a disgusted look. "How could she be a... Pegasus?"_

_"Mr shine ." The doctor chuckled as he held the little filly. "You should be proud. We rarely get Pegasus around here."_

_He looked stunned._

_"Can we have minute alone?"_

_"Of course!" The doctor gently placed the sleeping filly into the basket then he exited the room._

"My father never accepted it."


	3. Chapter 3: Taken away

**Chapter 3! Taken away.-  
**

**Enjoy!**

_" How could that be?" He thought out loud. Then a thought hit him. "Unless.."_

"He thought Mother cheated on him. I never did look like my parents."

_He stared at her while she stared back. They didn't say a word, then the doors burst open._

_"Where is she? Where is she?" A very hyper young colt came running in. He had his mother's eyes and her mane color and his coat was white. A blue shield was his cutie mark. And just like his father he was a unicorn. It was Shining shield. Almost a adult he gazed around. "Where's my baby sister?"_

_"Over there sweetie." Mother pointed towards the basket._

_"Yes!" He ran towards the sleeping filly._

_"So, how is she?" A blue colt Pegasus with a rainbow mane and blue eyes came walking in with a chuckle. It was Rainbow blitz. One of mother's best friends._

_"She's alright." Mother said softly with a sigh._

_"She's more then alright!" Shining shield gasped. He looked back at the others. "She's a Pegasus! I get a little sister that is a Pegasus!"_

_"Pegasus, Eh?" Rainbow Blitz came towards the basket. He smiled as he saw the sleeping filly. "Aye, she's a beauty."_

_"She looks exactly like you." Father growled._

"Father was always jealous of Rainbow Blitz."

_"She sure does!" He chuckled. "She's a pretty cute filly."_

_Father narrowed his eyes._

0sgsgsgsgs

s4t4jj03 4j3h53h53

3453ih45h

"After a while. Father noticed how close Blitz was to my mother. A little to close and Father didn't accept it."

_"Father." Shining shield asked as he walked beside his father. "Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to have a chat with your mother and Blitz."_

_"Oh.." Shining shield held his head low. He knew how Father would get around Rainbow Blitz._

"He took me away from my mother."

"_W-What do you mean you're leaving?" Mother followed behind father who was carrying Rainshine on his back. He ignore her and kept walking towards the door. Mother shot a nervous glance towards Rainbow Blitz who was also following. Shinning Shield waited near the open door._

_"Eh! Where are ya going?" Rainbow Blitz growled. Father stopped, He was just in front of the exit. "Ya can't just take Rainshine without telling us!"_

_"I can take her where ever i want!" Father growled as he turned around. "She is my daughter!"_

_"S-She's my daughter too!" Mother cried out. "Where are you taking her?"_

_"Father?" Shinning Shield looked towards his father with a worried look._

_He began to chuckle._

_"You cheated on me." He said with dark laugh, nearly scaring everypony in the room. His eyes were cold as he gazed at them. "Which means you will never see your little Rainshine ever again.**"**_

_"B-But I-"_

_"Come." Father said looking at Shining shield. "Let's go."_

_Blitz ran at him in anger. "Hey! Ya can't just-Ahh!"_

_A wave of shock flew straight through his body. He gasped he collapsed against the hard ground. Shinning Shield and Mother gasped in fright._

_"I told you. I'm taking her away." Father said glaring at Rainbow Blitz. He then looked at his son and placed a hoof over him. "Come on. Shinning shield."_

_"N-NO!" He pulled away from his father. "You can't just take my little sister away!"_

_Rainshine gazed innocently. She happily clapped her hoofs and giggled._

_"S-She's our daughter!" Mother cried. Tears running down her cheeks. "Where are you taking her?"_

_Father ignored her and looked at his son. "Do you want to protect her?"_

_"She's my sister!" He shouted. "Of course i want to protect her!"_

_"Then come."_

_Shining Shield gasped softly. He didn't know his own father anymore. Tears were forming in his eyes._

_"Shining.." Mother softly cried as she tried to grab him and pulled him back. He frowned and backed off. "P-Please.."_

_"D-Don't go Kid." Blitz coughed. He struggled to stand up. But_ he had no energy._ "Ya don't know what he'll do to ya."_

_"I want her safe." Shinning Shield said with a sigh. He looked towards his father who was now a stranger to him. "I'll ... Just leave my mother and Rainbow_ _Blitz alone."_

_Father chuckled. "Oh, i will."_

**_End of chapter 3. -Taken away.-_**


	4. Chapter 4: a Dragon's fight

"And he took me away from my mother. I never got to see her after that."

_"Father?" Shinning Shield asked. "What are you going to do to my sister?"_

_"Something i shouldv'e done a long time ago."_

_"W-What do you mean?" He watched as Father placed Rainshine on the ground. His eyes widen. "W-What are you doing?"_

_"Let's go." Father pulled Shinning Shield away._

_"N-No!" Shinning Shield jumped in front of his sister. "I-I'm not leaving her!"_

_"She's not one of us!"_

_"B-But..She..She's my baby sister."_

_"Let's go." Father growled. He stomped his hoof. "Now."_

_"R-Rainshine.." Shinning Shield nuzzled his baby sister. She tried to grab his face with her small hoofs. He laughed a bit with watery eyes. "I..I promise ill be back."_

_Shinning Shield felt a tug. It was time to go. Why was his father doing this? He didn't know. He frowned. His ears lowered as he looked up at his father. "W-Who's going to take care of her?"_

_"The forest." Father pointed._

_Shinning Shield looked behind him. There was a large forest. Some animals were staring. He stood up and began to walk towards his father. Father nodded he began to walk away, he didn't even glance back._

_"Please take care of her." Shinning Shield said to the forest animals._

_Walking away, He stopped and turned around. "I promise I'll be back. Rainshine. I promise."_

_Rainshine titled her head to the side, she didn't understand. She then began to cry as she saw that Shinning Shield was walking away. He looked back and saw that Rainshine was reaching out her hoofs towards him. It broke his heart. But he moved on and ignored the loud crys from his sister._

- END OF FLASHBACK.-

"And ever since then, I been here. Stuck in this forest. Hoping one day he would come back like he had promised."

It was quite..

"Who took care of you?" Dragonheart asked. "I-I mean.. you were a young filly."

"I'll explain once we get to my home." Rainshine said. "And you're going to stay with me."

"In your home?"

"It's not a home house.." She blushed. "It's a tree.."

"A tree?" He asked confused. Was it normal for ponies to live..in trees?

"Enough of that." She said gazing at him. "What about you?"

"Well.." Dragonheart didn't know were to start. He gazed up at the moon. " I was born near the dark mountains. My mother was a dragon while my father was an earth pony."

"So, what went wrong?"

"Just like you." Dragonheart said sadly. "Everything changed on that one day. The day when i was born."

-FLASHBACK-

"My mother was a dragon while my father was an earth pony. But truth be told. Before my mother met my father. She was married to the king of dragons. They had a wonderful son named Taka. As the weeks went by. The king started to become cold and cruel. And Mother broke off and left him then she found my father and they fell in love and this was how i was born."

_"Hang in there, Honey." Father nuzzled his wife. "We're almost there."_

_"One more push." A female dragon said gently._

"Everydragon knew that the king was jealous of them."

_"He's...He's beautiful." Father held the sleeping hybrid in his hooves. His eyes were watery with happiness._

_"He..He sure is." Mother smiled._

_"What's his name gonna be?"_

_"Dragonheart."_

_"Dragonheart?"_

_"Yes." She nodded. "Look at him. He's...He's just like a dragon. He will have a heart of a true dragon."_

_Father gazed at the sleeping hybrid. He nodded towards his wife. "Dragonheart it is."_

...0.0.0

..

.0

"My older step brother, Taka was jealous. Mother would always give me more attention then her first son. But, my Father happily lived with my mother and i. Even most of the dragons didn't accept Father in the mountains. Mother was always there to protect him from the mean dragons."

"I was just a few years old. Father was teaching me how to fly even though he had no wings. Then some dragons came and took him away. I never saw him after that."

"The king wanted my mother back. And she refused cause he was the one who murdered my father and everydragon knew that. Taka always wanted a mother, but she loved me more then him. After that, he became cold. Years past. i was almost a teen. The king died and nodragon knew why. It was Taka's turn to rule the lands. He was the kings first son, after all."

"The other dragons never accepted me by the way i looked, All but one. Her name was Lilly. She was my first friend. But my brother liked her first. I was a teen when he gave me this scar. And i can still remember how it felt."

"He caught me off guard."

_"Where are you going brother?" He asked in a teasing voice._

_"I'm just walking." Dragonheart said, trying to get past his brother. Other dragons started to come towards them._

_"But why?" Taka used his wings to fly in front of Dragonheart. He bent down in a playful way. "Don't you wanna play brother?"_

_"Aren't we too old to be playing?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry brother." Taka stood up. His claws as he came closer. " I mean fight. Do you want to fight?"_


	5. Chapter 5: A battle gone wrong

**Yay! page 5.  
**

_Dragonheart looked at his brother's sharp claws. No, this was wrong. He answered. "No. I do not."_

_"Oh, come on brother!" He said in a whining voice. He placed a claw on his shoulder. "One round. I promise I'll go easy."_

_"I do not want to fight." Dragonheart said calmly._

_"Leave him alone!" Lilly came running in through the crowd and stood beside Dragonheart. She glared at Taka. "If he does not want to fight, Then leave him alone!"_

_"Then he is a coward!" Taka laughed. He faced the rest of the dragons and pointed. "Do you all see this? And you all want him to rule these lands? How is he suppose to protect us if he does not want to fight?"_

_Dragons began to laugh. And it was getti_ng _to Dragonheart. Lilly gazed at him with worried eyes._

_"Alright." He said turning around. "I will fight."_

_Taka smiled. "Good."_

_"Dragonheart! You don't have to do this!" Lilly tried to reason._

_"No." He kept on walking. "I have to."_

_"But you know how he is!" Lilly warned. "You're going to get hurt or even killed!"_

_Dragonheart gazed at Taka. Then he responded. "I think that's what he wants."_

_-Some Time later- Some time Later- Some time later- Some time later-_

_"Well. It's about time, Brother." Taka chuckled. He bent down. " Are you ready for this?"_

_Dragons were around them. It was like a big ring. Dragons on the sides while Dragonheart and Taka in the middle._

_"To start a fight?" Dragonheart chuckled. "No."_

"He never took it easy. What he really wanted was to kill me."

Alright. I'll stop there for now. I got homework to do and i did not even start on it. So. I will update around sometime on monday. Plus i am working on Fluttershy will be a great mother. I just want it be better and what do you think of this story?

Please R&R


End file.
